His Rising Dark Demon
by purple-tigerlily
Summary: It been about three years since Inuyasha witnessed a dimensional rift open in the skies above his forest, dropping an unexpected visitor into his life. Now the rift has opened again and his life is being ripped apart by another unexpected visitor.


Warning: This is rated M because of cussing, graphic rape, blood drinking, character death, male pregnancy, and boy-on-boy (Yaoi) actions. If you don't like then **DON'T READ!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: Sequel to _My Falling Snow Angel_. It been about three years since Inuyasha witnessed a dimensional rift open in the skies above his forest, dropping an unexpected visitor into his life. Now the rift has opened again and his life is being ripped apart by another unexpected visitor. Can he save his family from the threat? Or will his mate be forever lost?

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

_**His Rising Dark Demon**_

Fields upon fields of yellow and pink flowers covered the surrounding ground. The scent of spring fluttered around the meadow and smacked into the face of a two year old white haired, brown-eyed half-demon with puppy ears, who giggled and sneezed as he chased the butterflies around playfully.

"Tenchi...Tenchi, come on! We need to go home!" the pup heard someone yelling.

"Mommy!" the pup squealed, running in the direction of the voice.

"Tenchi!" cried a teenager with a mop of wild white hair framing beautiful innocent looking brown doe eyes, as the demon pup jumped into his arm at the first sight of him.

"Does Tenchi have sisters and brothers yet?"

"Not yet...I told you that it would be another month before the pups would be born"

"Tenchi wants a playmate, Mommy" Tenchi pouted, resembling the young man's stubborn mate.

"You look like your father when you do that, Tenchi" the adolescent chuckled, holding his son to his chest as he walked back to the village.

"Papa saids I look like you, Mommy"

"You look like both of us, Tenchi"

"Ryou, my angel!" a voice called out, that could only be the teen's mate.

"Inuyasha, my darling" the teen called to his mate, who he spotting sitting in a tree.

"Papa" Tenchi cheered happily, spotting his other parent.

The silver haired half-demon smiled and jumped out of the tree. He walked up to the teen and took the pup from his arms. Tenchi squirmed wildly, giggling before hugging the half-demon and climbing onto his shoulders.

"Ryou, what are you doing out here?" the half-demon growled seductively.

"I could ask you the same thing, Inuyasha" the adolescent smirked, with a tint of pink on his face.

"Tenchi sees you! Papa Inuyasha is going to kiss Mommy Ryou" the pup squealed, grabbing a hold of his parent's ears, that looked exactly like his.

"Tenchi is correct...Papa Inuyasha **is **going to kiss Mommy Ryou" Inuyasha grinned, before capturing Ryou's lips in a passionate kiss.

The young man's body shivered in excitement as his mate drew him closer to his body. He could feel Inuyasha's claws running over the thin silvery-blue kimono that he wore. He almost wished that Tenchi was still playing in the meadow, so his mate could make love to him right then and there.

"We need to go home...Mommy Ryou made dinner for Papa Inuyasha, Little Tenchi, and the puppies" Ryou whispered, rubbing Inuyasha's baby bump.

"I'm going to make you scream tonight, my angel" Inuyasha growled softly, putting his hand on top of Ryou's hand.

"Papa, Tenchi hungry! Want go home" Tenchi said, biting Inuyasha's ear.

"Stop biting Papa's ear and we'll go, Tenchi" Inuyasha growled, warning his pup that he wasn't in the mood to ruff around.

Tenchi pouted after releasing Inuyasha's ear. He liked playing with his papa's ears; they were great chew toys.

"Come on, guys. Let's go have dinner" Ryou said, taking Inuyasha's hand and leading his favorite men to the village.

Aside from the newest members, the village hadn't changed one bit since Inuyasha had saved his mate from falling to his doom. Sango, the demon slayer, still got groped by Miroku, the perverted monk, on a daily basis which would lead to him getting smacked or punched in the face. Kagome, the time-traveling miko reincarnation, would visit from time to time and bring all kinds of stuff from her time. Although, she was pretty mad when she found out about Inuyasha mating with Ryou, but got over it; eventually. Shippo, the fox demon kit, still was learning to be a proper demon, but now he had a new playmate with the birth of Tenchi.

"Grammy Kaede!" Tenchi yelled to an old woman with an eye patch, who have walked out of a hut to greet the little family.

"I told ye child before that I not be ye grandmother" the old woman said, a little annoyed that the child insisted that they were blood related.

"Give Tenchi a break, old woman. He's still learning" Inuyasha said before Tenchi could start crying.

"Will you join us for dinner, Lady Kaede? I made plenty of food" Ryou thought it would be polite to ask her. After all, she did let them move in with her when Inuyasha got pregnant the first time.

"I don't wish to be causing ye any inconvenience now" the old woman said.

"It's no trouble at all. With Inuyasha pregnant, I don't know how much food to fix, so I always fix extra" Ryou smiled.

"Alright then, child, I'll join ye for dinner" she smiled before turning around and walking back inside the hut.

Ryou, Inuaysha, and Tenchi entered the hut to see the old woman stirring a big kettle that was over a fire in the middle of the room. The kettle had a brown stew in it, smelling of a mix of different meats, spices and vegetables. Inuyasha set Tenchi on the floor before he sat down with Ryou as the old lady dished up the stew for everyone.

"Yummy!" Tenchi said, finishing his first bowl before anyone else took a single bit.

"Ye boy sure had a healthy appetite" the old woman said, dishing Tenchi up another bowl.

"Yes, it's funny to see him and Inuyasha get into one of there eating contests" Ryou giggled, remembering the fish-eating contest that ended with a tie seeing as Inuyasha threw-up because of his pregnancy and Tenchi started crying because he ate too much and got a belly-ache.

"Papa Inuyasha always wins. Tenchi hates losing" Tenchi said, holding him bowl up for a third time.

"Ryou, may I ask ye something?" the old lady asked, filling the child's bowl and then filling Inuyasha's bowl as well.

"Sure, Lady Kaede. What is it?"

"Why is it that ye son calls ye, mommy, and Inuyasha, papa?"

"Well, it felt more natural when Tenchi called me mommy the first time then when he was calling me daddy, papa, or father. So, I started encouraging Tenchi to call me mommy instead"

"Tenchi love Mommy Ryou!" the pup yelled, jumping into Ryou's lap and snuggling him.

"I see what ye mean, child. If I didn't know the true then I would have to say that ye do look like the boy's mother" the old woman smiled, before continuing to eat quietly.

All of the adults sat and ate dinner quietly while Tenchi started playing with a top that Shippo had given him. Tenchi was trying to figure out how make the top bigger. He had seen Shippo do it hundreds of times, but he still couldn't do it himself. He chased the top around the hut, trying to make it grow even a quarter inch in diameter.

"Mommy Ryou, toy broken" Tenchi growled, kicking the spinning top and causing it to fly out the door of the hut.

"I think it's somebody's bedtime" Ryou said, standing up and walking over to Tenchi.

"Tenchi not tired, Mommy Ryou. Tenchi want to play _**smashing top**_" he pouted and then let out a great big yawn, as Ryou picked him up.

"No _**smashing top**_in the hut; only outside until you learn how to control it" Inuyasha growled, finishing off the rest of the stew.

"Papa Inuyasha is right, Tenchi. Shippo has been practicing _**smashing top**_for years and he knows how to play safety" Ryou said, putting Tenchi in a bassinet that was on the far side of the hut. Kagome had given Inuyasha the bassinet as a presents when she threw him his first baby shower.

Tenchi wasn't in the bassinet long before he was fast asleep. Ryou knew that Tenchi would often get cranky and short-tempered when he was tired. Ryou smiled, tucked Tenchi in, and then walked back over to sit down next to his loving mate.

"Ye two ain't sleeping here tonight, are ye?" the old woman asked, looking at Ryou as Inuyasha put his arms around him and nipped his ear.

"No" Inuyasha stated stalely, picking Ryou up bridal style.

"Inuyasha?" Ryou whispered, blushing profusely as his mate carried him out of the hut.

"Don't worry, my angel" Inuyasha growled seductively, "I'll have you whimpering in pleasure in no time as soon as we get to the meadow"

Ryou threw his arms around Inuyasha's neck and closed his eyes before Inuyasha took off in the direction of the meadow. It was the same meadow that Inuyasha had saved Ryou from falling to his death. Ryou love the meadow because it was where his first relationship ended and the next one began.

"Ryou, open your eyes! We're here" Inuyasha said, before Ryou felt a part of lips on his causing his eyes to snap out in surprise.

"Inuyasha...I love you" Ryou whispered, as Inuyasha laid him down in the long green grass.

"How do you want it, my love?" Inuyasha asked, removing Ryou's kimono and taking off his haori.

"Please don't tease me"

"But you love it when I tease you" Inuyasha growled, licking Ryou's sensitive nipples, stomach and running his claws along his inner thighs.

"Inu....yasha! Ah!" Ryou cried, running his hands down Inuyasha's back.

"How do you want it, My Ryou?" Inuyasha whispered, foundling Ryou's member and entrance gently.

"Ahhh! Do you...have to...ask?" Ryou panted.

"Very well, we will do it just like our first time" Inuyasha growled, taking off his pants and tossing them with the rest of their clothes.

Ahhhhh! No...." Ryou cried, as Inuyasha began sucking on his member.

"Relax, Ryou. I don't want to hurt you" Inuyasha whispered, tracing his claws slowly around Ryou's entrance.

"Ahhh!" Ryou bits his knuckle as one of Inuyasha's claws penetrated his entrance.

Inuyasha's claw stroked the inside of Ryou's entrance a few times before he added a second claw, then repeated the action before adding a third claw, encouraging him to relax the entire time.

"Are you ready, Ryou?" Inuyasha cooed, removing his claws from Ryou's entrance and pulling his mate's body onto all fours.

"Yes...please, Inuyasha...fuck me" Ryou pleaded, feeling Inuyasha's member brush against his entrance.

"As you wish" Inuyasha slowly entered Ryou, as to not cause him more pain than he had to.

"Yes! Inu...yasha!" Ryou gasped and cried as he was being filled completely.

Inuyasha stilled after he was in Ryou, enjoying the tightness of his mate. He felt so alive and empowered taking his angel this way. He growled and licked the mating mark on Ryou's shoulder. This action sent shivers down Ryou's spine.

"Move!" Ryou whined, after it no long hurt. Inuyasha didn't hesitate and started thrusting into Ryou's body, setting a slow steady pace.

"Harder...Faster...." Ryou gasped and began mewling in ecstasy.

"Ryou...you're...so tight...Oh Kami!...Yes...." Inuyasha panted, speeding up the pace and reaching around to stoke Ryou's member. "Ah!...so good..."

Ryou whimpered joyfully when Inuyasha hit that special place deep inside of him. It made him see stars as Inuyasha hit the spot over and over. Ryou felt the coil in his stomach tightening.

"Inuyasha...I'm going...to..."

"Me too...come with me, Ryou"

"INUYASHA!" Ryou screamed, as he came in Inuyasha's hand.

"RYOU!" Inuyasha roared as he came inside his lover. Inuyasha collapsed on top of Ryou, panting heavily.

"Well! Well! What do we have here?" a beautifully smooth, dangerously sinister voice said, sending chills and fear through Ryou's entire body.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled, slowly pulling out of Ryou as to not cause too much pain.

"Bakura!" Ryou whispered, shaking in fear as he looked up to see his yami doubler-ganger sitting on the ridge of a dimensional rift.

"Hello, Hikiri. Long time no see" the white haired teen smirked, "And who is this, _My Sweet Ryou?_ And what is he doing to you?"

"Watch it, scum! That's my mate you're talking to!" Inuyasha growled, grabbing Ryou's kimono and tossing it to him.

"Mate? How dare you call _My Ryou_ your mate! You are pathetic excuse for a monster"

"**Your Ryou!**He's my mate, you psychotic jackass" Inuyasha snarled, pissed off at everything that was coming out of Ryou's ex-lover's mouth.

"You shouldn't have said that" Ryou whispered, worry thick in his throat as he finished tyeing his kimono.

"Psychotic...You don't know the half of it" the white haired teen smiled wickedly before jumping to the ground. He slowly approached Inuyasha, who was shielding Ryou from his view.

"Inuyasha...You can't fight him in your condition. Let me try to reason with him" Ryou whispered, as his yami stopped a few feet away and looked straight at him.

"He's just a human, Ryou. I'll knock him out and leave him tied to a tree that overhangs a cliff" Inuyasha assured his mate with confidence.

"**RYOU! **Come here!" the teen growled with venom on his tongue.

Ryou inched forward slowly when he noticed that his yami had something small and shiny in his hand. Ryou remembered that his ex-lover had a fetish for blood and kept a large collection of knives in his room. Ryou didn't want to see his mate or unborn pups injured.

"Ryou? What are you doing?" Inuaysha asked, grabbing Ryou's arm as he tried to walk over to the white haired teen.

"I'm going to talk to him, love. I don't want you or the pups to get hurt; so maybe if I talk to him, he'll leave" Ryou said, looking scared and determined at the same time.

"If he hurts you, Ryou, I won't hold back. Do you understand that?"

"Yes"

Inuyasha nodded once before letting go of Ryou's arm. He loved and trusted Ryou with all his heart. The only thing he didn't love was that Ryou was going to his ex-lover, for what, he didn't know. He watched carefully as Ryou approached the teen, his inner demon screaming at him to attack and protect his mate.

"Ryou..._My Sweet Hikiri..._So nice of you to come back to me" the white haired teen purred, tracing a hand through Ryou's snow white bangs.

"Bakura..._My Yami..._Why are you here?" Ryou asked, scared of how the hand in his bangs kept tracing over one of the scars that was given to him by the man that stood in front of him.

"I'm here to take you home. I've missed you"

"It's a little too late for that. I've been here for almost three years and I don't want to go home"

"Don't you miss your friends, Ryou? Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristen, and Malik miss you. Hell, the Pharaoh and Marik miss you too. Don't you want to see them?"

"I do miss them, but I don't miss you. You hurt me, Bakura. You broke my heart and spirit before you left me for dead here. Why are you really here? Tell me!"

"I'm here to reclaim what is mine!" the teen growled, grabbing Ryou by the hair and throwing a dagger at Inuyasha.

"**INUYASHA!!!**" Ryou cried as the dragger pierced his mate's shoulder and sent him flighting across the field and into a tree. Inuyasha was knocked out cold from the impact.

"Shadow magic probably killed him. Too bad. He would have been fun to play with"

"Why? Why do you always have to destroy my happiness, Bakura?" Ryou cried, tears running down his face.

"Because...you are mine, Ryou. You belong to me! Say it...Who do you belong to, Ryou!?" the teen growled, jerking Ryou as close to his face as possible without it touching.

"I belong to you" Ryou sobbed, feeling the hand in his hair grip tighter before he was pinned to the ground.

"Who am I?"

"Bakura"

"Who do you belong to?"

"Bakura"

"Who's your yami?"

"Bakura"

"Who's your master?"

"Bakura! Bakura is Ryou's master! Bakura is Ryou's yami! Bakura is Ryou's lover"

"That's right, Ryou. Bakura is Ryou's lover. I'm always going to be your lover" Bakura smiled, bringing the crying Ryou into a demanding and possessive kiss.

Ryou's mind slowly began to shut down as he felt Bakura ripping his kimono from his body. He knew what was coming and Ryou didn't want it. He didn't want to be with Bakura, Inuyasha was his mate.

"Ryou, you're still worthless, but I'll take this as an apology for letting that bastard touch you" Bakura said before entering Ryou roughly, without any preparation.

Ryou made no noise, but his body started shaking. Ryou felt very scared as Bakura pounded into him, but what he didn't feel was pain . Bakura wasn't hurting Ryou as much as he would have like and that was pissing him off.

Ryou suddenly realized why he felt no pain and it was because of the fact that Inuyasha had prepared him throughly before hand. His mate loved him and always made sure he never would experience the pain that Bakura inflicted on him when they made love to each other.

"Why aren't you screaming? You always scream when I fuck you! Ryou, what did he do to you?" Bakura growled viciously.

Ryou's eyes focused on a fuming Bakura in an instant. Bakura was holding a diamond studded knife to Ryou's throat, ready to spill blood at any second.

"Inuyasha, unlike you, loves me with all his heart. He never wants pain to cross my face, Bakura. He make sure that I'm nice and loose down there before entering me. So, thank you very much, Bakura" Ryou said with a serious look.

"For what?" Bakura asked, venom in every word.

"For throwing me here... For giving me happiness.... For showing me that I made the best worst mistake in my life....For helping me find the love of my life" Ryou smiled as he felt the blade prick his skin, "Not to rub it in, Bakura, but seeing as you're going to kill me anyway, I'll tell you another reason why you're not hurting me"

"Why am I not hurting you?"

"Inuyasha is... bigger... then you..._My Yami_"

"**YOUR DEAD!!!**" Bakura roared, slicing the knife into Ryou's jaw and exposing the bone.

Ryou cried and screamed in pain as Bakura brought the knife down into his arm that Ryou raised to protect himself. Ryou's screamed did two things at the same time: A) It gave Bakura enough pleasure that he released inside Ryou the instant he heard it. B) It brought Inuyasha to consciousness and called forth his inner demon . Ryou had no clue about either because he was in so much pain from the deep cuts Bakura kept making on his body.

Inuyasha growled as his bright blue irises spotted Bakura on top of his Ryou. He could smell the thick scent of Ryou's tears, blood, and Bakura's semen. It made his blood boil to see someone violating his mate in such a manner. Inuyasha was behind Bakura in a flash, staring daggers into his back before catching Bakura's hand that was getting ready to thrust the knife into his sweet little mate.

"My mate!" Inuyasha growled dangerously, then without hesitation, ripped Bakura's arm clear off his body.

"Shit! You're alive!" Bakura hissed, jumping off of Ryou, but not showing any sign that he just lost his arm.

"Inuyasha?" Ryou cried, feeling Bakura's weight disappear from his body.

"Don't move" Inuyasha growled, bearing his fangs and cracking his knuckles after dropping Bakura's dismembered arm.

Ryou nodded slowly, but Bakura took three steps towards Inuyasha. On the third step, Inuyasha had a shocked Bakura by the throat. He wasn't going to let this psycho hurt anyone else, especially him or his and Ryou's unborn pups that he was carrying.

"You're pretty fast...for someone so fat" Bakura smirked, blood running out of his month.

"I'm not fat...I'm pregnant" Inuyasha snarled.

"Impossible..." Bakura snickered, before Inuyasha violently ripped him to pieces.

Inuyasha stood in place with Bakura's blood coating his naked body. He watched the still beating heart of Bakura bounded a couple times before coming to rest next to his foot. Inuyasha growled and then started stomping the heart into the ground.

"Inuyasha...It hurts" Ryou's cry suddenly caught Inuyasha's attention.

"My angel?" Inuyasha walked over to Ryou.

Inuyasha immediately turned back to his normal half-demon self at the sight of his injured mate. His poor Ryou had deep cuts all over his arms, chest, and a few on his face. He also had semen all over his thighs and crotch.

Inuyasha didn't say a work as he lay down next to Ryou and pulled him into his arms. He began licking the cuts, leaving heavy saliva on the deepest of the wounds. He cleaned until every cuts was fully healed before going down to see how damaged Ryou's entrance was.

"Inuyasha...Ah!" Ryou cried, feeling Inuyasha's claws touching his entrance.

"Are you hurting, Ryou?" Inuyasha asked, seeing Bakura's semen leaking out of the teen.

"No, you're way bigger than him... I was so scared for you, Inuyasha. I thought he killed you" tears began running down Ryou's face.

"He just knocked me out, my snow angel. Your dark demon wasn't as strong as he though he" Inuyasha cooed, capturing Ryou's lips in a passionate kiss.

They stayed like that for several minutes, although it felt like forever to the lovers. Inuyasha nipped Ryou's neck gently, drawing out gasps and moans from his little mate.

"Inuyasha....wet" Ryou gasped, feeling something strange when Inuyasha rolled on top of him.

"You'll get wetter, the more I play with you"

"No, Inuyasha" Ryou said, pushing Inuyasha off of him a bit, "I mean I feel something wet"

Ryou and Inuyasha, both, went white when they saw a clear liquid on Ryou's stomach and dripping from Inuyasha's lower region. Inuyasha's water had broken and he was going into labor. Inuyasha cried out as pain went straight through his body, starting the contractions.

"We better get you to Kaede before you whelp out here" Ryou smiled, getting up to find Inuyasha's haori for his mate to wear and to find Inuyasha's hakama, seeing as Bakura completely destroyed his kimono.

"Mine!" Inuyasha gowled playfully, as Ryou helped him into his haori.

"Yours" Ryou chuckled, when Inuyasha grabbed him and snaked a hand down the hakama to squeeze an ass cheek.

Ryou now knew that he had been right; Inuyasha was the best lover he ever had (ever if he could only compare him to Bakura). Inuyasha was full of surprises, but they were the good kind.

It had and was definitely a night to remember, even if it wasn't the evening Ryou though it was going to be. He was still happy that Bakura threw him into the best thing to ever happen to him. He was also happy that he got to thank Bakura, even if his yami almost killed him in the process.

* * *

Ryou: Are you going to wirte another story with Inuyasha and me?

purple-tigerlily: I might if someone requests it

Inuyasha: Awww! I want to do another story with Ryou. He's cute (winks at Ryou)

Ryou: Thank you (blushes deeply)

Inuyasha: Now you're tempting me (predatory smile spreads across face)

purple-tigerlily: Ryou, I think you should run before your ass falls prey to Inuyasha (smirks and grabs camera)

Ryou: Oh no! AHHHHH! (gets tackled by a very horny Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: YOUR ASS IS MINE!!!

purple-tigerlily: This is wrong, but I'm posting these on Facebook and Myspace (snapping pictures)

Thanks for reading ^_^

Please Reveiw! Check out some of my other stories too!


End file.
